


She was more...

by ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT/pseuds/ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT
Summary: My take on Ellie coming out to Joel, this was suprisingly difficult to stay in character but I think I did an okay job, I’m happy with it! I hope you like it!





	She was more...

“I once rode a carousel”  
“Where the hell’d you ride a carousel?”  
“Boston, with Riley, we’d sneak out to this mall and have water gun fights” the girl chuckles softly,  
Joel lets out a short laugh,  
“All right, how’d you get water guns?” Joel watches as Ellie’s mouth turns up in a small smile from where she’s sat on the bed, Joel in a chair across from her in the corner of the room,  
“Riley got them, she always knew were to get the coolest shit from” Ellie chuckles again, Joel observes with a small smile,  
“You two were close huh?” He smiles slightly but it fades along with Ellie’s own smile, she sighs quietly looking down at her hands that she’s fiddling with, she nods quietly,  
“Yeah....she was....my best friend” Ellie bites her lip gently and sighs again, Joel nods gently into the silence,  
“I’m sorry that you lost her” he eventually offers, she nods again,  
“Me too” there’s another silence for a minute before Joel sighs placing his hands on his knees to stand, he reaches the door before he’s interrupted,  
“I lied” Ellie’s voice calls out to him slightly nervously, Joel turns and raises an eyebrow in question, the girl takes a deep breath,  
“She was more” she starts,  
“Than...just my best friend” she finally looks up to meet his confused gaze, she exhales looking at her hands again for a split second as she thinks about her words before once again looking up at him,  
“I loved her” she bites her lip again, Joel’s noticed she does that when she’s upset or nervous, he tries to mask the surprise on his face, he really didn’t see that one coming,  
“As in...?” Joel asks trying to make sure he understood,  
“As in.....I kissed her” Ellie finalises, there’s a silence for a while as the girl refuses to meet his gaze, he steps towards her slowly nodding,  
“Is it...uh...just girls? Or...?” He asks gently, her gaze flickers up to his for a second and then back down,  
“It’s um.....it’s just girls” she bites her lip yet again, Joel smiles,  
“You keep chewing on that lip and you won’t have one left” he joked gesturing to her face with a smile, only then does she properly look up at him, mildly surprised for a split second before she lets a small smile creep into her face, he steps closer and sits on the bed next to her,  
“Kiddo, it don’t matter to me who you love, Riley seems like a lovely girl, I think I would’ve approved” he pats her on the shoulder gently, she chuckles softly,  
“ I don’t know about that old man, she got me into all kinds of trouble” the girl disagrees smiling,  
“Now, I think you can get in plenty of trouble all by yourself” Joel chuckles before pausing,  
“Maybe she was a trouble maker, but you liked her...and I trust your judgment kid” he concludes with a tired sigh,  
“Now” he stands up slowly,  
“I think it’s best you get some sleep, you’ve gotta be at at the stables pretty early in the morning ” he calls making his way to the door once again before hesitating, he looks back over his shoulder,  
“And Ellie?” She looks up at him again,  
“I’m glad you told me” he tells her, she smiles a small smile,  
“Thanks for...everything” she blinks looking at him, he pauses before giving a gentle nod of appreciation before making his way down the corridor back to his own room,  
He doesn’t tell anyone but he cried that night. The trust that Ellie put in him to tell him something that makes her feel so vulnerable shows him just how lucky he is to get to look after this kid.  
He feels like a father again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some tlou prompts in the comments and i’ll try to write something for them😊👍🏻


End file.
